


Green Eyed widow

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Green Eyed widow

Natasha is a very jealous person especially if her archer Clint is involved. She acts really scary.


End file.
